


【Theseus/Newt】Merry Christmas Mr.Scamander

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Theseus/Newt】Merry Christmas Mr.Scamander

Theseus没想过他会进圣芒戈。  
傲罗办公室在节日前夕总是忙得挪不开腿，今年尤甚。一行来自北非的黑巫师计划对药剂市场下手，甚至引发了工会内大规模罢工和骚乱。魔法部把这些异端分子称为“狂热的宗教主义者”，除了伦敦地区，遥远的兰开夏和大陆东南部也有他们活跃的踪迹，就像在地底缠绕盘结的孽根，为罪恶筑出一方温室。  
事件在预言家日报的添油加醋下足足发酵了一月有余，低气压扼着魔法部的喉咙口缓慢推挤着，所有人都快要喘不过气来。显而易见，他们自两年前那场“战争”结束后就开始一蹶不振，局势在瞬息间突变，一切都在急转直下——傲罗伤亡惨重，内政部将要面对翻天覆地的改革。大厦已倾，新的世界正在重组，高层们不愿承认，曾经的荣誉、权利、尊重，都将被历史的洪河吞并。  
但Theseus不一样，他是那个需要直面事实的人，规则向来都是这样，强者该背负一切，要培养所谓的意志力，永远振奋人心，永远无所畏惧。有些道理即便不摆上台面他也心知肚明——勇敢的刀柄是被恐惧打磨出的，冷硬的锋芒向外，而晦暗的脆弱只能对着自己。  
他沉默地靠在床头，窗外积雨云沉得很低，空气里除了药草味还混着潮乎乎的湿气。

“我恐怕你得在这待到圣诞节前了，小伙子。”  
几周前，治疗师这么对他说。当时的Theseus刚被送入魔咒伤害科，纠察队在肯特郡找到了那伙黑巫师，有几名傲罗在执行任务时受了伤，Theseus就是其中之一，他的脸肿得像一只烤熟的鱿鱼，还断了左边的那条胳膊。  
唯一的好消息大概是他终于得到了假期，傲罗被一名女治疗师安置在五楼的东南角，这是一间狭小的病房，背阴处的墙壁上开了两扇小小的气窗。长久以来的焦虑和失眠让Theseus很难保持稳定的休息，安神剂在第二周开始就被他用完了，他们不愿再提供新的，只能用其他理由搪塞过去。  
“这种药物可能会造成你的短暂昏迷，对记忆力也有影响，想必你也明白，傲罗需要保持随时随地清醒——”治疗师把目光投到床头柜上的那个透明玻璃瓶上，“你的身体正处于缓慢的自愈过程，它需要时间。”  
说完这些后，女人把窗帘拉上了，粒子状的灰尘在空气中浮浮沉沉。室内的唯一光亮只来自于天花板上那些水晶泡泡，偶尔睡不着的时候Theseus会盯着它们发呆，这些透明物质会在很短的时间内完成分裂和结合的过程，个体不再是个体本身，它们长进了彼此的生命里，最终紧缩成最初的样子。  
Theseus享受于这样的认知，甚至是沉迷，他把整个身体沉进被褥里，温暖像母胎里的羊水一样包裹着他，这让他意识到自己不是孤独的。

自Leta离开后Theseus时常陷入一种无力的情绪中，很慢很慢，身体感受到引力的拖拽，他尝试丢掉所有的累赘——悲伤、痛苦、愤慨，乃至回忆——把自己脱成赤裸，让头脑空白，直到她最终也从他的生命里被剥掉。他变得越来越轻，像肥皂泡，像灰尘，任由时间打散，在另一种意义上迎接了“死亡”。  
Theseus曾经对此毫不在意，或者说“年长者”和“领导者”的身份让他无暇顾忌这种小事，只因他从来都是被需要的，被家庭、被外界、被熟知或陌生的种种所依靠的人。可是当事情真正发酵到这一步后——Leta的消逝，魔法部的崩塌，还有Newt的成长——墙垣慢慢出现，死者躺进坟墓，生者却变得无关紧要。他开始逐渐被现实圈进一座孤岛，像钉在十字架上那样，展开双臂，去直面“爱与救赎”的审判。  
Theseus向来都是这样的角色，他的生活总是与其他人相关，用忠诚的形象来营造纽带，而现在它们又反过来成为拆解他的利器，如此循环往复，最终，最终——门外在这时突然传来一阵轻响，充满了来人特有的踌躇，越来越清晰，最后听到咯哒两声，一个昏黑的影子折断在天花板上。  
Theseus转过头，从长久的沉思中苏醒，风敲在窗上的力度使他的声音变得有些含糊。  
“好久不见，弟弟。”他说。

————

他们不常以兄弟的方式称呼彼此，在大多情况下，Newt喊他Theseus，他也回以他的名字。  
而奇怪的是，在外人面前他们却会互相以兄弟相称，用表面的照见阐述这场关系，就好像仅仅是为了回应“斯卡曼德”的姓氏。  
多么可笑的一件事，却从来没有任何人提出反对的质疑，长久以来两个人都极默契地与上述原则保持一致，如同一对相契的齿轮似的卡得严丝合缝，Theseus理解这一点，但他在同时也意识到他和Newt已经走得太远，以完全背道而驰的方向前进。所以傲罗在接受现实的情况下另辟蹊径，就算对方并不领情——“Theseus，你看起来……Newt斟酌着措辞，却被他的兄长打断。  
“他们在之前驳回了我的出院申请，即便圣芒戈总是缺少床位。” Theseus看着他小心翼翼地朝自己靠近，然后在离床五英尺的地方停下，手里仍然抓着皮箱的木柄，“如果一切顺利，下周我就能回到傲罗办公室。”   
Newt用他石绿色的眼睛看了Theseus一眼，而后把视线移到他交叠的手上，大概是想从里面瞧出点什么来。  
“我听说了魔法部的事，那些改革。我早就告诉过你，他们所做的退让，百分之三十是为了满足巫师们提出的要求，剩下那百分之七十只是想守住高层的面子。”  
Theseus微微颌首，盯着他的脸。  
“他们把傲罗送进圣芒戈，却不承担任何责任……不只是你，忒修斯。”  
“Tina，Leta……”Newt突然顿了顿，很小幅度地吞咽了一下唾沫，“还有其他人，我是说，这是他们惯用的伎俩。”  
听到这个名字的瞬间Theseus习惯性愣住，他用力抓紧身下的床单又松开，重重一叹，而后情绪又重新复位。他用那条尚且完好的胳膊把身体缓慢地撑起来，才开口：“Newt，这就是世界运转的方式，我们在一定程度上给予魔法部信任，当然，他们也会利用这份信任来操控我们。对于你而言——”  
Theseus张了张嘴。  
他该说什么？你不是一个轻易交付自由的人？或者说得更准确一点，他的弟弟从来就不是魔法部这一派的人。  
但Theseus最终还是决定忽视他的偏见，抑制了自己真实的想法：“别总说我了，Newt，谈谈你自己吧。”  
“是母亲要求你来看我的吗？”  
“是的，呃不，不是，我从她那里听说了你受伤的事。”尽管Newt在五分钟前还说个没完，极其少有的，对除了那些动物外的话题他仍然能够侃侃而谈。但显然，在组织日常词汇上他也正如往常那样略显笨拙。  
“我是来和你告别的。”Newt无声无息向后退了一步，右脚尖指向外，似乎预备逃离什么东西，“我要去南美洲待一阵子，观察那儿的毒牙龙。你应该知道龙痘疮，极具东方气质的一种传染病，会把人的脸变成紫砂一样的颜色。”  
他结结巴巴地说着，把身体往一边侧了侧：“我会记得给你和母亲写信的，Theseus，尽早康复。”

Newt单方面的讲述在他说完这句话后戛然而止，打到光秃墙壁上的声音反射出一点冷静的回声。这一次他把整个身体都转了过去，眼里潜藏的为难如牛奶一样光滑地泻到地上，蜿蜒与那点暗弱的灯光融在一起。  
Theseus躺在床上看着他的背影，神色象征的愠怒无比明显，他的胸膛渐渐被种种散乱的情绪堆叠——这是他们两年来的第一次见面，Newt在战争结束后便离开了伦敦，偶尔他会在工作日的清晨看到猫头鹰从窗外扑棱而来，通常是一封信，来自北欧或更遥远的东方。  
斯卡曼德兄弟总是聚少离多，自纽特从霍格沃茨毕业那年起，他们分离的时间要比相聚的日子多得多。最初他还会在节日里回家，尽管举止大为收缩，Newt仍试图加入家庭对话，讲一些无关痛痒的杂事。但最终年轻人还是失去了耐心，无论辗转到什么地方，那些灯光闪烁的夜都会被他用几句咒语或是字母组合所替代，并不是为了掩盖不可告人的故事，只是Newt乐于保持一种稳固的状态，叫人觉得安全，鉴于他的日常生活里已经有够多的热烈和刺激。  
是的，但于Theseus而言这又代表了什么呢？除了汹涌在两人脚边浓烈的情感洪流，还有一种难以言说的情绪几乎要把他淹没——Newt是彻底自由的，但Theseus没有选择，他是一只自愿卸下翅膀的鸟，他是兄弟倒影中融在水下的那一个，而堤岸上的男子是他的准则——当他看到Newt的生命充满可能性，离经叛道的可能性，就会从心底里涌起一股艳羡之情。  
而此时此刻，那些贪婪的情感在Theseus的身体里不断扩张、延伸，形成一个巨大的囊，层层流溢地生长着，从脚心直冲他的头顶。  
他听见自己开口问：“这一次是多久？”  
——两年？还是……  
“三四个月。”Newt说，“明年夏天前我就会回伦敦。”  
这其实没什么意义，又是在问给谁听？  
但Theseus还是回答，第无数次妥协：“注意安全，如果再拿到一张限制令我可帮不了你。”  
“希望再见到你时我还没坐上轮椅。”他调侃道，“你什么时候走？”  
“下周。”  
“三天后是圣诞节。”

Newt回过头，兄长孤零零的身影映入了他的眼睛里：“你——你想来我家吃晚餐吗？”  
灯光下Theseus的睫毛频频翕动着，瞳孔里注满了阴影，每眨一下就有蔓延开的暗将他牢牢绑住。他好像看到了自己的哥哥撕开表象，连骨头里都透着莫名的哀伤，也许是病痛让他显得尤为压抑，激起了Newt心中奇异的愧疚感。  
两个人面面相觑，他最终在长久的沉默后艰难地点了点头，不知该用什么言辞来消解这股情绪。接着Newt便朝着门口走去，背对着自己的兄长往相反的方向移动，在离开的前一秒他说：“……关于Leta，我们都很抱歉……”  
“一切都结束了，Newt。” Theseus打断他，不让弟弟延展这个话题，“我现在很好。”  
“看起来并不是这样。”  
年龄较小的斯卡曼德先生站住脚跟，他举起魔杖，灼烁银软的光从尖端流了出来，逐渐升向天顶的泡泡，将它们挤压成一整个透明的球体。  
“不是每一件事都得有结局，Theseus，但我们需要记住开端。”  
光明随着他飘散的衣角消失在空气里，Theseus坐在床上，默默握紧了拳头。

————

他们在圣诞夜的傍晚时分来到了Theseus的公寓，接连数日，乃至几周未打扫的房屋里积起了薄薄的一层灰，在门廊吹进的风里微微荡漾着。  
Newt跟在他的兄长身后，这里几乎布置得和母亲家一模一样，宽大的褐色墙纸上密布着枝条，犹如一张地图，从一个地方爬到另一个地方，随着他们靠近的脚步不断分叉延展。客厅里，砖式壁炉慢慢腾起明晃的火焰，寒意迅速消退，收缩成一捧热流随意飘散到空气中。Theseus脱下了他的外套，两条天鹅绒矮凳摇摇晃晃从他们脚下经过，接走了两人的围巾和帽子。  
“你知道的，我没有像母亲那样的烹饪技能。” Theseus对Newt笑了笑，示意他坐下，“蛋奶酒还是白兰地？”  
“我还不想喝醉，一品脱黄油啤酒就能让我睡着。” Newt选了离主座间隔一把椅子的位置就座，羊毛料子的绒垫让他的身体陷入一片柔软。  
Theseus靠在墙边迟疑了几秒，而后才让魔杖发挥了它的作用——马铃薯泥、肉汤浓汁、小份的填馅火鸡，以及——  
“不要葡萄干。”  
“不加葡萄干的米糕布丁。我得承认，只有在这时候我才觉得我们还是有共同点的。” Theseus顺了Newt的意，没有坐在他的身边，其实并不是因为难堪于亲近他的兄长——好吧，或许有那么一点——但Newt总是不愿意被看作一个“小伙子”，尽管他已经远超于成年的范畴了，甚至在某些事上比他的哥哥更精通周旋。  
Newt垂着脑袋撇了撇嘴，他的口袋却在这时耸动了几下，然后从里面探出来个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
Newt当即就明白发生了什么，看看他周围吧，餐厅的落地窗反着远处的光，烁亮的瓶瓶罐罐摆放在桌脚，还有闪耀的东方釉彩以及沿墙排开的金属装饰，到处泛滥，简直就是某种神奇动物发育的温床。  
他轻轻把那个淘气的脑袋按回口袋里，瞟了一眼Theseus，他注意到对方仍在和盘里的火鸡肉做着斗争。  
然而那像针鼹般的动物并不领情，以肉眼可见的速度重新从禁锢里钻了出来，它长而宽的鼻吻在外试探着，叫人无法忽视。Newt没有放弃努力，一边把嗅嗅塞回去一边弯下腰对它低语：“拜托，嗅嗅，别出来，不是现在。”在进行这个动作时幅度太大，蹬腿刮擦在松木地板上发出钝重的响声。  
Theseus抬起头，他的眼睛眯缝着似在回忆某些不太美好的往事：“我是不是听到你喊‘嗅嗅’了？请告诉我是我听错了。”  
Newt没有回话。  
“希望你的皮箱里没有装着匈牙利树蜂或是别的什么龙。”  
Newt把头压得更低了，他飞快地喝完了蛋奶酒——如果他不赶紧走的话，或许很快他的老同事就要找上门来了。  
Theseus缓慢地补充：“……看好你的小动物，别让嗅嗅带走我的餐具。”也许是觉得自己的语气过分生硬，他轻轻咳嗽了几下，于是换来了对方的一个凝视，以及低下身子，把动物塞回脚边箱子里的“贴心”举动。

经过这么一回折腾，沉积多时的寂静又从窗帘深处倾泻出来，湿乎乎的，如同一滴巨大的水，将整个房间的压抑悉数吞入其中。Theseus直起身子，发呆了好一会儿，他的太阳穴又开始阵痛了——在圣芒戈待久的副作用——不由自主地捏了捏鼻梁。他迷迷糊糊，听任那些食物的残渣在胃里翻涌，以及呼吸循环，鼓胀成发面团沿着血管流通到他的四肢，这让Theseus又回想起那间病房，那间仿佛与外部世界隔绝，一切的一切都是灰白的孤独空间。  
他很少下床，大部分时间都置身于冰凉的纯色被褥里，试图让自己陷入昏睡。但Theseus身体内部的器官却很清楚的醒着，从半梦半醒地状态里把他扯回现实，那些吱呀作响的滚轮和摇摇晃晃的金属瓶碰撞，还有鞋跟踩在大理石上循环的叩击声创造了一座宛若工业区的残忍幻景。  
他往往在凌晨才睡去，侧着身，重重坠入轰隆运作的机械中——里面的空地盖着一块晦暗不堪的天空，底下是人头攒动的喧嚣，他们昏暗的脸庞上满是惊恐，深色斗篷下的嘴唇颤抖着，刚迈出一步的小腿便在这瞬间被固定住。  
在Theseus身后是倒塌满地的泥灰和硕石，仿佛灾难后的杂物间，一排排荧蓝的火舌把它包围住，以洪水般淹过方才黑压压的人群。强烈的冲击感把他们的身体拧成一副诡异的假体，只有手指还在空气里反复痉挛，带着悔恨的念头划拉过Theseus的皮肤，那指甲的硬度，动作和表情割开了他的肉，横风从口子里灌进去把傲罗撕成一撮碎灰，同那狂风一起升起。  
紧接着，他在黎明时惊醒，从被褥里挣出来，气喘吁吁，面色苍白，灰蓝色的眼睛向外突起，带出眼缘深深的褶。那些穿着白色袍子的男人女人从门外涌了进来，带着响亮的磕碰靠近Theseus，再次用咒语和针剂把他推入梦境。

“……Theseus.”  
他时常听到相同的呼唤，男人、女人，清亮或是柔软的嗓音。  
“Theseus？”  
这一次是男人，极其熟悉的，从迷惘的远处传来，它徐徐下降，落在他肩膀鼓起的地方。  
“……Brother？”  
陌生的词汇在Theseus的脑中构建，当它从他的耳边扩展开来，他能清晰感受到它轻柔的韵律，以欢愉的步伐窜入他的记忆——渡鸦扑散着掠过整片天空，闯进黄昏金色的帷幕中，群鸟飞行时所切割的林谷发出一阵隐秘的细响，又在几声大笑里渐渐归为平静。忒修斯知道，他怎么能不记得，那张红润的脸蛋，颊边的雀斑灵动斑驳，连眼睛都在阳光的曝晒下灼灼生辉。  
而他，他将为他晕头转向，全然欣喜地看着他，捕捉话语里所有隐喻的真诚，让他有利可图，成为自己欲盖弥彰的偏爱。  
于是世界就此被重估，听任它的新主人将阴暗的浮想抖落殆尽。Theseus深深呼吸着，从瓷盘悉悉索索的摩擦中，从焰苗噼里啪啦的爆裂中，重新又返回现实。他看到自己的双手，骨节突出，手背的青筋像植物的筋络，因为过于用力而微微弹起。与此同时，他的双腿也离开了凳子，垂挂在腹部的怀表链颤颤悠悠悬在半空中，像一场爆发的遗痕。  
“你还好吗，Theseus？”Newt站在他的身边，皱着眉头，“……是我打扰到你了吗？”他用那双暗藏担忧的眸子凝视着他——作为这间屋子里唯一灵魂充沛的人——Theseus难以抗拒地注视着他的脸，小口喘息着，享受这给自己带来的蓬松松的柔软与舒适。  
“我。”大脑的反应时间被拖拽，Theseus用手掌遮了遮自己的眼睛，“没有，当然没有。我需要去一下洗手间。”

————

Newt很少见到这样的Theseus，在Leta去世后，他那层透明的玻璃壳好像产生了少许可见的裂纹，即便脸上仍然挂着密不透风的表情，那孱弱的呼吸，渐渐地，开始在碎口处撞击，一次次企图冲上逶迤遍布的边缘，令他毛发直竖，叫他的骨骼也发颤，最终，没有什么是固若金汤的。  
Newt抿了抿嘴唇，直觉这不是一个好兆头，因为他的哥哥，作为魔法部的骄傲，在纽特的印象中总是扮演着保护者的角色，维持了仿佛天性具来的成熟特质，一直贯穿过他们短暂交错的童年与战争时期。   
八岁的年龄差和性格差异让两位斯卡曼德踏上了迥异的路途，仅有“兄弟”二字成为了他们关系变化中紧扣的命题，保证两人在每一个擦肩而过的夜晚后重新贴近。  
但也许是被距离分隔得太久，Theseus弄不明白自己该如何与这个弟弟相处，因此他不常质疑Newt的所作所为，即便不甚理解，也只是偶尔丢下几句抱怨，便接着收拾好年轻斯卡曼德惹出的麻烦。  
而这样一个温柔的人，一个笨拙又勇敢的兄长，如今却只让Newt感受到从未有过的悲恸——他好像走了很远的路，身体变小，脚步变缓，已经饱受摧残的背脊塌陷下来，推着巨石前进的西西弗斯终于在无尽中耗尽了心力。

当Newt回过神来，分针已经在墙上走过一大格，他转头四顾，蜡烛浮在空中燃烧着，照出壁架上几张黑白色的照片——家庭合照居多，仅有一张单人的，相纸上是刚进入霍格沃茨的Newt·Scamander。  
那时候的他不过十一岁，瘦瘦小小的身体裹在袍子里，袖口露出半截手指。他站在母亲家的楼梯中央，阳光把Newt头顶的发旋照得发白，连亮汪汪的眼睛都眯缝在一起。而拍摄者像是有预感似的，把这片刻凝结的笑容固定在了镜头里，几乎伸手就能摸到他柔软的脸庞。  
Newt紧盯着那张照片，觉得自己的身体有点发烫。  
“这是你在一年级圣诞时回家的照片。”  
Newt猛地向后撤了一步，本能地把相框往下扣倒，而身边伸出一只手，又把它重新立了起来，“你因为私自采集曼德拉草被母亲罚了禁闭，梅林保佑那条可怜的狗。”  
“……我不记得了。”才怪，他当然记得。Newt碰了碰自己的鼻尖，迫使自己把注意力从那张照片上移开。他发现Theseus脱掉了背心，衬衫解开四颗扣子，露出的皮肤被绷带裹着，胸口偏上的部位还有一小块浅色的伤疤。  
“你为什么不把它消除。” Newt记得伤口的来源，Theseus在战争中被魔咒击中，直截了当，把他打飞出二十多英尺。当时傲罗的整个身体都被烟尘和血迹染黑，像燃尽的火柴棍一样瘫倒在地上，和街头所有痛苦不堪的身影交叠在一起。  
Newt不会忘记，不会忘记那个背膀宽厚的巫师在自己面前倒下，汗混着血从他的额角留下，Theseus深沉的凝视将他钉在原地，动弹不得。  
他怎么能忘记？  
“这！这不是什么好的回忆。” Newt不安地抓着衣角，几乎要把那深色的疤痕洞穿。  
然后他听见他的哥哥回答，语气夹杂些许轻松：“就像你说的，我们需要记住开端——也许这也算是一个，即便不那么令人享受。”  
“在下雨天的时候，我能重新体验到当时的一切。”Theseus补充，他的手指按上那块皮肤，“就像长时间遭受漠视的疼痛得到反馈，安宁性和侥幸心终究不是长久之计。要知道，从经历中积累经验，也是一名傲罗的基本素养。”  
好吧，Newt可能要质疑自己的大脑了，Theseus或许还是那个Theseus。  
“和妈妈的关节痛一样。”他说。  
Theseus像是被他逗笑了，扬起眉毛：“没错，和妈妈的关节痛一样。”  
“难以置信……”Newt低声咕哝了一句，“你就像……”  
“拜托。Newt，请别用魔法动物来形容我，这听起来可足够奇怪。” Theseus在他能够发言前及时打断了，至少在这方面他还能够看透自己的弟弟。“我明白，我就像‘那些古板且心胸狭隘的人’、‘魔法部的老顽固’，谢谢再次提醒。”  
Newt目光含笑：“我可从没这么说过。”  
“我以为你只是不想和我共事。” Theseus迟疑着。自己的弟弟究竟是怎么想的？  
“你知道的……Newt，我们，挺不一样的。”  
依旧，Newt要再一次质疑他的大脑了，也许Theseus比他想象得要多愁善感的多。  
他用舌头顶了顶自己的脸颊，犹豫着，最终还是不可避免地否认：“不包括你，Theseus，不只是因为我们有相同的姓氏……”  
“那么原因是什么？” Theseus迎着Newt的句子发问，他的脸上露出了近乎期盼的神情——是自己想要的那个答案吗？Theseus不确定，因为这世上不是所有问题都有答案，有的只存在回答本身。但即便Newt没法给出他的答复，Theseus也能确信，他是这个世界上少有的能大开大合调动起自己情绪的人。  
不只因他们共有同一个姓氏。

于是像是等待圣诞老人悬而未决的献礼，Theseus凝着他的弟弟，昏暗的蜡灯已经烧到了烛芯，油水滴在托盘上流开，在背景上蒙了一层模糊的光。  
Newt动了动嘴唇，没有去看Theseus：“我给不了你答案。哥哥，你应该多看看你自己，你就是原因。”  
他提起了箱子：“时间很晚了，我得回家照看红龙的蛋。”  
“之后见，Theseus.”  
Newt看起来有点不自在，连声音都比往常低。但他没有像上一次在圣芒戈的时候使用幻影移形，只是背过身去缓慢离开了客厅，这让Theseus想起了某一部麻瓜电影，灯光在主角的后方打着，给头发镶上了一圈光晕，她脸颊微微泛红的时候显得动人极了——多么绝望而糟糕的联想啊——于是Theseus快步走了上去，抓住Newt的手腕把他带进自己的怀抱里。  
“谢谢，这很有用。”就当是他胡言乱语吧，傲罗用鼻尖蹭着弟弟的脖颈，他就像初生的小熊一样柔软，浑身散发着清畅的香味和蛋奶酒的甜，将Theseus的心脏都注得满满当当。  
“圣诞快乐，Newt.”  
而他的弟弟，僵硬着身体，起初甚至下意识想逃离这个拥抱，但很快又镇定下来。他的右手轻轻叠上了Theseus的背脊，分享着他身体的温暖。  
“圣诞快乐，Theseus.”

————

出门的时候，Newt忍不住往后看了一眼——这实际是个没有意义的动作，按理说毫无可能性，与他对视的应该是空旷的房间和桌椅。  
但真实的现实却总是出乎所有人的意料，Theseus正靠在墙边，依旧是方才的位置，就连脚下绒毯的褶皱都保持不变，准确无误地和Newt的视线缠在一起。  
他灰蓝色的眼睛，往日里通常像一盆未皱的水，冷静自持，此刻却因为闪烁不定的光而引申出汹涌的表面。他的瞳孔微微放大，照着水的另一面，那与自己共有着一切美好的联结的一面——他的弟弟，Newt·Scamander——仅凭一个动作，就足以勾起无数难以言说的遐想，楚楚谡谡，深情在睫。  
Newt的心脏几乎要顶到喉口，哪怕对方发出最细微的一道声响他都随时准备逃离。如果他的哥哥发问了，他该如何为自己犹豫的举止开脱，又该如何辩解这场意料之外的对视？  
可是最终Theseus什么都没有说。  
他看着Newt慌张地推开房门，三两步跨下台阶而后消失在人行道上。直到门锁咔哒一声扣紧他才回过神来，如果说有那么一个时刻Theseus愿意让其停滞，全世界噤声，也许就是刚才那短暂的几秒了。

墙上的挂钟敲了今夜的第十下，Theseus揉了揉自己的脸，给屋内施了个温暖咒，缓慢地走上楼去。究竟是圣诞夜的魔力还是别的什么……让他的大脑几乎当机，这实在太不应该了。  
Theseus一直走到自己的房门前，缓慢解开衬衫上的白母贝扣，把衣服挂在手臂上，才缓慢地挪进屋子。  
他或许应该怀疑自己的视力，又可能是真的太累了，他看到了他的弟弟。  
他就站在他的床边，大半张脸被月光照得像牛奶一样通透。  
Theseus看见他穿着那件蓝色大衣，领口的丝绒结已经不知道掉到哪儿去了，只剩皱皱巴巴的衬衫向外敞开着。他的胸口轻轻起伏着，有一滴汗水从发梢掉到地上，洇进蜷缩的地毯里，而可能由于过分紧张，他用手指扣牢自己的手心，仿佛酝酿一场不期而至的冲动。  
他的视线攫住了他，让那些未脱口而出的问句重新咽回到肚子里。Theseus震惊不已，目睹Newt向自己一步一步走近，他的眼睛注视着他，简单直白，又有千丝万缕的含义。这是一场无法预知的时刻，是谁都念不出的难详的对白。

距离大约五英寸，Theseus眨了眨眼，年轻的斯卡曼德那象征着羞赧的雀斑就在他的鼻尖前，他们总是显现着诱人的深红色。  
“为什么？”  
“我……有一些东西忘了拿。”  
“什……”  
“圣诞礼物。”  
话音刚落Newt就立刻消失了，而Theseus，他碰了碰自己的脸颊，那里却残留着滚烫的温度。

————

Newt Scamander先生觉得自己疯了，而且还疯的不轻，就好比在众目睽睽下吞了一包发烧糖，将这个圣诞夜变成一场可笑至极的喜剧，一张被本人亲自撕碎的声色犬马。  
他把自己靠在门板上，心跳越来越不受束缚，冲破肉身的控制往外扩散。Newt因为那个临时起意的吻而精疲力尽——他还有整整四个月来构思自己的辩解词，足够了，或许Theseus甚至不会记得这件事——因为这个念头他松了一口气，用力过度之后叫他的脸部肌肉几乎要僵硬在一起。  
夜幕降临，Newt的小屋并未开灯，装作一副主人外出远行的假象。窗玻璃在对街闪烁的霓虹灯下晕出红绿相织的幻影，而从外部看去，里面只填塞着深邃的暗。

过了一会儿，可能只有十秒，在昏黑中一阵沉闷的声响把寂静分割开来。  
那声音愈来愈烈，如同魔法部里永不止息的打字机在敲振，卡拉卡拉，叩击着Newt身后的门板，咚咚哐哐连续排开。  
Newt收紧呼吸，面色通红，他很清楚究竟发生了什么，于是缓慢移动着身体，在这场追逐行动中屏息聆听。  
“Artemis！开门！”  
亲密的中间名被对方别出心裁地分成一下下柔软的音节，透过木质门缝渗进来，和空气振动揉碎在一起，源源不断回响在室内，一直堆到房顶。  
“我不想闯进来，你知道我可以。请——拜托——给我开门。”  
Newt咬了咬嘴唇，喊道：“你应该去读一读《国际保密法》，第215款，任何巫师不得随意闯入或攻击他人的房屋，否则他将受到国际巫师联合会的惩罚。”  
Theseus有点气息不稳，他没有再次叩门：“从什么时候你开始拿魔法部当挡箭牌了？”  
“……当任何一个巫师有需要的时候。”  
简直，糟糕透顶的答案。  
“Newt.”Theseus喊他的名字，“我希望。”他的声音怀着一股异样的庄重，“某一天，我也能成为你的需求。”

所有深藏在时光洪流中的千言万语都被凝固成这一句告白，他不想表达任何隐秘的含义，不掺任何难言的动机，是从胸膛溢出真心话，将暴露软肋视为理所当然。这种情感代表了Theseus无法作出任何选择，他已远远抛开既定的最优解，抛开对城邦的绝对统治，他要让他看自己的脆弱，读自己的欲念，邀请他成为自己的雕刻师。  
这是爱情。

窗外的夜又降了一个色度，房间里越来越安静，那些方才还满胀的幻想扑簌地一股脑涌入了Newt的身体里。  
造物主，这位神奇又恶劣的艺术家，把他们的根和茎都纠缠在一起，却只肯——只肯让时间堆叠二人的命运。  
他缓慢地打开了门，那个衣着不整的年轻人显然也崩不住脸上的表情，目光热切而灼亮。  
“你一直，永远都是我的需求。”  
他听到他这么说，向他靠近，翕张的嘴唇覆盖着薄薄的一层水光。  
“我能吻你吗？”Theseus问，也许是为了保持最后一点绅士风度。  
而Newt尚未反应过来，他的哥哥就已无法约束自己，把嘴唇贴了上来。  
“我根本就不应该问的。”  
久久等待的柔软引燃了两人间最后的秘密，那被幻想成真所引发的唇舌交缠，以及令人头皮发麻的碰撞，从皮肤接触的那个点开始扩张，升起，越来越浓烈，混合着手心柠檬和甜奶酪的味道。  
“这算是一个好的开始吗？”  
Theseus期盼着，望着他的弟弟。  
“不，它早就开始了。圣诞快乐。”  
并且爱，绝不会点到为止。


End file.
